


Violets

by Ten_shii



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Faked Suicide, Forgery, High School, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Language, Murder-Suicide, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Beta Read, Suicide Attempt, Warnings May Change, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_shii/pseuds/Ten_shii
Summary: Our love is God. The words echoed in my head, like a song from the past I can barely remember. I savored each words from this single sentence. Our love is God.





	1. Chapter 1

_September 1, 20XX_

  
_Dear Diary,_  
_I believe I’m a good person. You know, I think there is good in everyone; but here we are. First day of senior year and I look around at these kids I've known all my life, and I ask myself... what happene -_

   I was writing on my diary while walking through the hallways when I bumped into someone. I was being careful not to bump into anyone; walking slowly than normal, actually pissing some people off that were behind me. The hallways is bustling with people busy looking for the room in which their next subject will be held. I mumbled a weak "sorry" to the poor chump I bumped into. 

"Watch where you're going!" I heard a very familiar voice. I sighed inwardly and faced none other Hyun Ryu. It's his 3rd year as a linebacker. Everyone calls him "Zen" since it's easier to remember. That's his nickname, I guess. 

Zen chuckled. He slapped my diary off my hands and mumbled something unintelligent. When he turned his back on me I mumbled "jerk" back at him.

"What did you say!?" he asked angrily. I immediately denied having said anything and he left me be. He's been doing that since middle school - slapping people's lunch trays off and stuff like that. At least he didn't found out I was carrying a diary. I can already imagine what he would have said; "A diary at this day and age? What are you, a caveman?" or something. I shuddered.

 

   I was about to pick up my diary when someone else picked it up for me. I thought I was going to be bullied again when I saw my best friend since I was a child. Yoosung Kim.

"Here you go." He handed me my diary back. He's looking as worse as ever. His purple eyes hollow with dark circles, his dyed blonde hair unkempt. He's still keeping that clip he got from Zen back in kindergarten; and right now I think it's the only thing that's making his hair looks decent. 

Yoosung used to be among the top students of C&R High, but when the bullying started he binged on playing computer games.

"Thanks." I replied.

"I was planning to invite you to a game marathon." Totally saw this coming.

"LOLOL again?" I prompted. At this rate it's not even a question anymore, since I already know the answer.

"Come on, It'll be fun! Food's on me. What do you say we order chicken?" he asked tentatively.

"...I don't know..." I started, but seeing his dejected face I felt a pang in my heart. My friend is just too adorable to reject, even if I do have plans after school. "Fine. You're nothing without your precious healer anyway." I teased.

"I told you I had the last one! I had a _pentakill_  all by myself you know!" he countered defensively. I laughed. Yoosung continued to defend himself while we go on our way to class together. If only high school is as easy as LOLOL.

 

"[Name], great timing; I was just looking for you. We're excused for class today." Vanderwood said. I just got to the classroom and I'm already being excused? "Later, [name]." Yoosung called out to me and waved goodbye. I waved back for a moment then faced Vanderwood. "What's up?" I asked. She showed me a thick file and a shaky " ** _Yearbook_** " was written on it with a permanent marker. 

"Jesus, I forgot that even existed." She clicked her tongue disapprovingly at my statement.

"Get on with it, girl. We have a lot of stuff to do." 

"Oh, but before that - can I go to the toilet? Just for a second." 

Vanderwood rolled her eyes and said; "hurry up" before heading to yearbook committee office. I head straight to the toilet only to find that the Heathers are there. We call them "Heathers" because their last names are all Heathers. The first Heather, always wearing something green, was vomiting inside the cubicle. Kyungju Heather. She doesn't really want to be called by her name, so everyone just calls her Heather. She is an aspiring actress, and "Echo Girl" is her name in the industry. She runs the yearbook. Heather doesn't really have any dicernible personality but her mom _did_ pay for her breast implants.

"You should stop that and grow up, Heather. Bulimia is so last year." Rika Heather said in an exasperated voice. You can say she's the almighty - the leader of the pack. She continued to do her makeup while her friend over there suffers. I don't really have anything with Catholics but everyone knows Rika is only a Catholic because the school is a Catholic school (although everyone can freely choose their religion), and two; it gives her brownie points to the teachers. What she really is, is a mythic witch.

"Rika's right - maybe you should go see a doctor, Heather." The one who said that was Sarah Heather. Her dad is the only one who's rich... _really_ rich. You could say her mom is a skilled " _climber_ " if you know what I mean. Her dad is known to be the CEO of Sugar Round - a well known pastry shop. Rumors says she's now being set up by her mom for various marriage interviews to people who are much more or equally rich as her dad. Sarah is also our school's Head Cheerleader.

"Yeah Sarah, maybe I should." Heather said. I tried to quietly sneak inside a cubicle but unfortunately someone came in. It was Ms. Flemming. I stood quietly at the corner with bated breath.

"Ah, Heather and Heather -" she was interrupted by a vomiting sound. It seems she can't see the other Heather in the cubicle from where she's standing. "...and Heather. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all of the vomiting but you're late for class."

Heather wasn't feeling well. We're helping her." Rika answered calmly. No one would buy that sorry excuse. ...Suddenly, I thought of a really stupid idea. I quickly tore a paper off my notebook as quietly as possible, slightly hiding myself from my teacher's sight in one of the cubicles. I wrote as fast as I could, as if my life depends on it. Quite frankly, my life _could_ depend on it.

"Not without a hall pass you're not. A week's detention." Ms. Flemming declared. I handed the note out desperately to her and called out her name. "Actually Ms. Flemming, all four of us are out on a hallpass. Yearbook Committee." I intervened. Ms. Flemming took it from my hand abruptly and read the contents. My heart feels like it was about to explode out of my chest. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Why was your hall pass written in a flimsy notebook paper?" She asked me, suspicious.

"Sir Baxton was in a hurry to excuse himself. Something about his bowel movements...?" I paused to let the awkwardness of the conversation be felt by the listeners severely. "Anyway he couldn't find the paper for an actual hall pass so he took one of our notebooks and wrote in a hurry." Ms. Flemming gave back the note to me and judging by her face, she believed me. 

"Well... I saw that you are all listed. Hurry up and get where you're going." After that, she left. Rika grabbed my note when Ms. Flemming is out of earshot. She examined it thoroughly, like an investigator would to a criminal.

"This is excelent forgery. Tell me your name." Rika's voice is soft but with an underlying sharpness of a demand in it. 

"[Name]... [Last Name]. In return, I have a favor."

"What do you mean?" She probed.

"Let me sit at your table at lunch, just once. No talking necessary. If people think you guys tolerate me, then they'll leave me alone." They all laughed at my proposal. "Before you answer; I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes." This peaked their interest. 

"What about prescriptions?" Heather asked.

"Shut up, Heather." Rika warned.

"Sorry, Rika." she replied.

Rika got closer to me and looked at me from head to toe; circling around me for a better look. Almost as if scrutinizing me. When she was done she faced me head on and lifted my chin up with one finger. "Well, you do have a good face structure. A bit of make up will do. Just throw away these shabby clothes and you're good to go." 

"You also have a symmetrical face." Sarah chimed in. " i bet if I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important you know." she said,looking at me from the mirror. I fought the urge to shiver.

"Of course you could stand to lose a few pounds." Heather added.

"Alright, I have decided. Let's all call it a day and we'll get to work." Rika declared. They all started packing their stuff up.

"Wait... what do you mean?" I asked, having a suspicion that I may already know the answer to my question.

"We're skipping classes dummy!" Sarah said. My eyes widened. Heather grabbed me by the arm excitedly.

 

At that moment, I knew I made the worst mistake of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be inspired by both the musical and the movie in a modern setting.  
> Your kudos/comments gives me power!! Whether anonymous are not, those are all appreciated!♡ If you see any errors, feel free to tell me! Please look forward to the next chapters. :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's _that_?"

"She's pretty."

"Is she a new 'Heather'?"

 

     It's only been a few hours and people already don't recognize me? So the Heathers and I decided to skip school during the morning and we only barely made it to lunch. Honestly, skipping classes entirely is tempting since I have Chem quiz after this, but failing grades isn't.

"[Name]?" I heard my best friend's voice. I turned around only to see him, agape.

"Is that really you?" He stared some more and let out a soft gasp. "You changed your hair!"

"Well, it's not just my hair." I said, playing with my hair shyly.

"You look pretty! It suits you!"

"Thanks, actually I-"

"Hey, hey, hey, Yoosung Kiiiiiim!" A loud and obnoxious voice called out to my best friend.

"I didn't know you have a girlfriend!", he said in a fake shocked voice, "or in this case it's probably more of a ' _girl_ ' friend?" That was Saeyoung Choi, quarterback. He's the smartest guy in the football team, which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf. He and Zen laughed. I glared at the both of them.

"You planning out a date, or a _sleepover_?" Saeyoung said in a mocking voice.

"Gonna bake some cupcakes and paint nails?"  Zen added. They laughed some more. Their insults are honestly childlike and not even _that_ good; but because Yoosung likes Zen, he looked hurt and uncomfortable at the same time. Feeling a little more brave than usual today, I decided to step in.

"Hey! What gives you the right to pick on my friend? You know what, keep that up and I know exactly what kind of future you'll have. A gas station attendant. Now apologize."

"And who is this feisty friend you have, Yoosung?"  Yoosung looked really hurt with Zen's question.

"I only have one friend in school so of course it's [Name]." Upon hearing these, both of them looked like they saw a ghost. Saeyoung quickly recovered. "Well, well, well. You've really gotten a few changes here and there, [Name]." He said, while leering at me from head to toe. I almost feel violated.

"Why don't you ditch blondie here and go somewhere we could... _sleep_ over?" I looked at him with disgust.

 

"[Name]!" Saved by... A Heather? "Come on, [Name], aren't you sitting with us?" Rather than a request, it feels as if Rika is demanding I sit with them. I was about to protest but Rika looks like she won't take no for an answer. I turned to Yoosung.

"Sorry Yoosung, but I have to go."

"No, it's okay. I can sit with the yearbook committee. I need to discuss something with them anyway." I can tell it's not really okay for him seeing as how he's pouting right now. I was thinking of an excuse to turn down Rica and hang out with Yoosung instead but someone grabbed me by the arm.

'We've been waiting for years, let's go already!" It was Echo Girl. She dragged me but Zen stopped her. Yoosung took advantage of the distraction and waved goodbye to me as he left hurriedly.

"Whoah there, going so soon?"

"Get lost, Zen. Can't you see we're trying to go over where Rica is?"

Zen leaned in closer to her, faces inches away. "How about we have a little fun tonight? You... Me... Saeyoung... _menage a trois_?" He said, his voice gradually becoming dangerously huskey and low and almost a whisper. Almost. Heather sighed. "Fine, I'll PM you later. Now leave us alone." With that statement, Zen and Saeyoung made a brofist saying "Punch it in!" in a loud voice.

 

     "Sorry Rika, we got hold up there." Heather explained.

"Yes, I can see that. Now let's eat. I'm starving."

"Hey Rika... Didn't you say you were planning something fun a while a ago?" Sarah asked.

"That's right. [Name], lend me your ear for a bit. I need you to do me a favor." Rika smiled playfully.

"A favor?" I asked, suspicious.

"I need a forgery in Zen's handwriting."

I shrugged and mumbled an "okay". I started writing on my notepad while Rika dictates what I should write.

"Hey beautiful. I've been watching you and thinking about us in the old days." Both Heather and Sarah tried not to laugh. I looked at them, confused as to what's funny but decided to keep on writing.

"I hope you can come to my Homecoming Party this weekend. I miss you. Ram." When Rica finishes, the two can no longer keep their laughter. "Oh, and put an 'XO' after the signature!" Heather added. I can't ignore this any longer. I want to be in the inside joke.

"What's this for anyway? No one writes love letters these days."

"Doesn't matter, he'll eat this up!" Sarah commented.

"Who?" I asked. Sarah waved her hand dismissively, completely ignoring my question.

"I just found out that Zen used to hang out with Yoosung Kim."

"Yeah, we all did back in kindergarten. What's your point?"

"Well, not all of us kissed on the kickball field!" She then, rolled her eyes.

"Oh, now I remember! Zen kissed Yoosung thinking he was a girl! It was so gross!" Heather said, making a face. Rica smiled.

"Heather, would you be a doll and call Zen for me? Zen needs to be the one to give this to Yoosung personally."

"What? No!" I protested. "Don't do this. This will surely hurt Yoosung forever. Does nobody care that Yoosung has been in love with Zen for twelve years?" Rika's smile faded.

"Are we going to have a problem?"

"Look Rika, I-" I tried to explain my side but was immediately interrupted.

"Don't forget that we only let you hang out with us because you basically begged us to. Have you forgotten who you're talking to? One snap of my fingers and I can ruin your whole life." I couldn't think of a comeback. "Did you really that you two are friends? If he were in your shoes, he'd most likely forget about you."

I wanted to argue but I held myself back. My remaining social life will be ruined the moment I went against Rika.

"Well? Take your pick. Hang out with us and be crazy popular... or rot with your loser friend and die all alone."

I wish I could say I left Rika instead of hurting my best friend, but I only sat there and watched as they give Zen the note - making him give it to Yoosung without knowing the contents. I saw how Yoosung blushed after reading the note; the Heathers snickering in the background. I'm such a coward.

 

I quickly went to where Yoosung is just to warn him. It's the only thing I can do for him.

"[Name]! Look, Zen gave me a letter!" Yoosung basically shoved the paper to me excitedly. "I can't believe it! I was so sure he'd never remember about us in kindergarten. This letter proves he's been thinking about me!" I could have sworn I saw stars in his eyes. I felt a pang of guilt wash over me.

"...congratulations."

"I'm so happy!" He said, teary-eyed. Someone called my name and Yoosung went back to his seat.

"[Name], we'll be going to our class. See you again after school." Rika said. I nodded, and the three of them left.

I watch as the three of them exit the cafeteria. "You shouldn't have bowed down to the swatch dogs and diet coke heads. They're going to crush that boy."

"I'm sorry what?" I mumbled. I turned to see the source of the voice. I have never seen this man in this school.

 

A white hair that stands out too much in the crowd. Isn't that against the school rules? Beautiful soft mint green eyes and pale white skin. He's wearing a black trench coat with chain as its design. How... _very_. His voice made me return to reality.

"You clearly have a soul, you just need to work hard on keeping it clean. 'A human is not without evil'." Is that a _Nameless_ reference? That famous movie? He started to walk away but I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Hey, don't just quote Tei on me and then walk away. I didn't even catch your name."

"I didn't throw it." He went on his way as I stared at him, dumbfounded. There are so many ways to find out his name. I'll definitely be able to know it. I'm asking Vanderwood the next time I see her. Seeing as she's in the yearbook committee, she might know a thing or two about him. That, or I can try and look for him on facebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tests finally done I can now write to my hearts content (´；ω；｀)ｳｯ…  
> To all you who gave kudos at the very first chapter you're the best! Thank you so much! Please tell me your thoughts! Comment away!
> 
> Emo... scene... goth... edgy kid (idk fashion) finally gets his appearance (･ิω･ิ) Also the quote from Nameless is of course, fake lol
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapter! •̀.̫•́✧


End file.
